


Dark Dreams

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between the flashback events of "The Overlooked" and the base time events of the same episode, with episode spoilers. Written for prompt 17 'Author's Choice' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Kali doesn’t dream often, but when she does it’s always the same dream.

She dreams of that day in the forest, when she killed her pack.

She dreams of Julia’s smiling, trusting face, unsuspecting of the brutal act of violence that is about to take place.

She dreams of the look of horror on Julia’s face as she watches Kali kill one Beta after another.

She dreams of the terror that falls across Julia’s face when she realizes that she is not going to be spared from Kali’s attack.

She dreams of the sound of Julia’s heart beating as she walks away from the bodies of her fallen pack.

Mostly, she dreams of Julia.


End file.
